The Fabulous Bending Brothers' Guide to Romance
by Gunpowder Cookies
Summary: Drabble!Series- Flawless in theory, pathetic in practice. Onesided Borra, some implied Makorra.
1. Playing Hard to Get

**AN: Random idea is random. Just for reference, the things that Bolin writes are in bold whilst **_Mako's input is in italics._** I don't even know why I'm writing this but hey, fangirldom is fun.**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Legend of Korra.**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mako asked, leaning over his brother's shoulder. Said brother was sat at the table, scribbling on a piece of paper in his trademarked childish scrawl. So far, all he had was a title.

_**The Fabulous Bolin's Guide to Romance**_

At this, the firebender raised an eyebrow. "Guide to love? Bolin, have you been hitting those noodles again?"

"No!" The younger brother pouted. "I'm making a guide on how to make girls fall in love with you! It's genius! Isn't that right, Pabu?"

The fire ferret's chattering was taken as a yes.

Mako sighed, once again despairing for his brother's future. "Whatever." He murmured, ready to go before Bolin piped up.

"I know! You can help!"

The elder raised an eyebrow, as though Bolin had suggested that they give up pro-bending and take up ballet instead. "Help how?"

Bolin flapped his arms around as he rambled. "Well, you've kinda got a girlfriend and all, so you'd really be a great help in-"

"Fine."

It was as though Christmas had come early for the green-eyed teenager. Scribbling out his former title, he replaced it with a new one.

_**The Fabulous Bending Brothers' Guide to Romance! :D**_

Mako supressed the urge to groan. What on earth had he signed up for?

* * *

**Method 1: Play Hard to Get**

**This is a classic-the less you seem interested in a girl, the more she wants you. Easy!**

"Hey, Bolin." Korra said as she took off her helmet. Mako was away on a date with Asami, but they had still decided to hold practice. Whether or not pro-bending would continue in the aftermath of the Equalist's show was undecided, but they still felt that it would be beneficial to train. "Pema and Tenzin are out tonight and I'm babysitting the kids. Wanna help out?"

_Of course! _The earthbender thought, looking into her blue eyes as his mind raced eagerly. _Hell yeah! _Except he didn't vocalise these thoughts- was playing hard to get, which supposedly worked like a charm.

Instead, he coughed in a somewhat dignified manner, folding his arms, leaning against the wall and averting his eyes. "I dunno, I'm kind of busy tonight." He deadpanned, trying to make his tone sound as bored and uninterested as possible.

The avatar blinked before shrugging. "Eh, I guess Mako must be busy as well. I'll probably be able to manage." By now she had her bulky practice gear off and was back in her water tribe getup. "Well, see ya tomorrow!"

Bolin maintained an unbothered appearance until she had closed the door.

"…Damn."

_Method 1: Failed. Seriously, you thought that acting like a jerk would work?_

**Hey! It works for Tahno!**

_Yeah, because Korra is SO Tahno's biggest fan._

* * *

**AN: Did I even write this?**

**Ah well, I've been hoping to do a drabble series for a while now.**


	2. Just Nod and Agree

**AN: I'm pumping out Korra fanfics and I'm not sorry.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Korra ladidada.**_

* * *

**Method 2: Just Nod and Agree with Everything She Says**

_**Girls like being right. Or at least thinking that they are.**_

"Bolin, can you pass me the rice?" Korra asked over the breakfast table whilst Meelo tried to eat Mako's scarf, Ikki and Jinora interrogated Asami and Tenzin despaired over humanity's future. Pema was busy suffering from morning sickness.

"Mmhmm." The earthbender hummed, nodding eagerly.

The rice remained stationary.

"Can you actually pass me the rice?"

Bolin nodded, Mako threw the airbending toddler at him.

* * *

"Bolin, any idea where Ikki and Jinora are? I have to make sure they're not concocting a plan to brutally murder Asami in her sleep."

Said boy looked up to see Korra approaching (beaming in pride at her wide use of vocabulary and obviously feeling rather smug). Lowering the rock he had been practicing on, he was about to tell her that she last saw them lurking around the bathroom whilst his brother's girlfriend had been doing her makeup. But then he reminded himself of that golden rule.

"Mmmhmm."

Korra folded her arms, irritation etched onto her features.

"…Screw it, I'll ask Mako."

Once he saw that she had left, Bolin accidentally earthbended a rock into himself.

* * *

Korra had a wide grin on her face when she leaned over to Bolin, a mischevious glint in her eye. (Close enough to make his face heat up.)

"Bolin, is Mako an asshat?"

"Mmhmmm."

She was much amused, the grin widening.

"Bolin, am I pretty?"

"Mmmhmm."

He could have sworn that she lit up.

"Bolin, will you go to the mainland and get me tampons?"

"Mmhmmmm… wait, wha-"

The avatar leaped up, punching a fist in the air! "YES! I've not got any money but hey, I'll pay you back bye!" She said in one breath, out of the door in around two seconds.

* * *

It was 7 pm and Bolin sat on the ferry back to Air Temple Island, hiding the box of tampons as inconspicuously as he could (though, judging from the snickers and giggles he may as well have been holding a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings).

"…Damn."

_Method 2: Failed. Seriously Bo, Korra's not__ that__ thick._

**But that's what you do with Asami! And what's with the underlining?**

_1. Korra and Asami are different people._

_2. I'm the elder brother and therefore I can underline what I want._

* * *

**AN: Suckish but YOLO.**


End file.
